


κάνθαρος (kántharos)

by chocolaticida



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drug Abuse, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, M/M, Other, Prison, Prostitution, Transphobia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolaticida/pseuds/chocolaticida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Esto va a terminar con uno de nosotros en la cárcel – dice Grantaire, pero cuando Enjolras se gira a contestarle, él también está sonriendo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	κάνθαρος (kántharos)

**Author's Note:**

> De lo advertido arriba no hay nada explícito, pero todo lo que se implica tiene repercusiones y las repercusiones sí que son tratadas explicitamente.
> 
> Esto es lo que pasa cuando datos sueltos de tumblr chocan con mi obsesión por los griegos y las vacaciones me permiten estar días enteros leyendo clásicos y viviendo en wikipedia (dato gracioso que no coló: "Amis" en griego era el nombre de las bacinicas).
> 
>  **ETA:** Gracias a los comentarios decidí agregar otra escena al final de la sección 5 (Ariadne) que espero haga más comprensible la situación re: Patron-Minette/Thenardier. Perdonen la confusión anterior.

**1\. Κασσάνδρα (Kassandra)**

Enjolras realmente es el apellido de soltera de su madre, pero eso sólo se lo ha confesado a Combeferre y Courfeyrac, una vez, cuando estaban en primaria.

– Viene de _enjoler_ – comenta a Combeferre la primera y última vez que se emborracha, bajo el seguro manto de la noche Parisina. 

Tienen dieciséis años.

– Encantar – los interrumpe Grantaire, un amigo de Courfeyrac poco mayor que ellos y de una familia casi tan adinerada como la suya –. Bonito, pero mal. Viene de _enjeura_.

– _Enjeura_ – repite, atontado por el alcohol. Era un líquido dulce y brillante que Grantaire y su compañero de universidad, Jehan, trajeron consigo –. Te lo estás inventando.

– R no inventa nada, excepto arte – ríe Jehan, guiando a Enjolras hasta una banca. Combeferre se sienta a un lado y Joly, compañero de clase suyo, se acurruca al otro, quejándose del frío. Courfeyrac trata de encajar en el centímetro que queda a la fuerza, riendo.

– Tú eres el experto en crear, querido, no yo – Grantaire le abraza el cuello y besa su mejilla –. Yo retrato una burda versión de la realidad, como todos los pintores, y repito a graznidos los cantos de las sirenas.

Joly, Combeferre y Enjolras los observan en fascinación, más niños que en sus propias infancias. Courfeyrac sigue tratando de encontrar su equilibrio, sin notar nada fuera de lo común. Para él, la noche nunca ha contenido nada extraño.

– ¿Son novios? – pregunta Joly. Luego se cubre la boca, rostro enrojecido –. No es asunto nuestro, desde luego.

– A veces – contesta Jehan, con una suavidad vulnerable. Es valiente, a su manera. Joly y Combeferre al menos tienen estrellas en los ojos.

Enjolras aún observa a Grantaire, que lo observa de vuelta, curioso o fascinado.

– _Enjeura_ – repite, insistente.

– Es occitano. Un viejo romance entre viejo español y viejísimo francés – Grantaire se le acerca tanto que Enjolras puede oler vino y cigarros y otras cosas que le hacen arrugar el rostro. Grantaire se ríe.

Jehan retrocede, arrastrándolo con él.

– Deja de asustar a los chicos.

– ¿Yo, asustarlos? Con mi cara, quizá – dibuja una mueca y la vuelve hacia ellos. Courfeyrac y Joly se ríen tanto que caen al pavimento. Jehan suelta a Grantaire para ayudarlos a levantarse.

Grantaire vuelve a acercarse a la banca. 

La luz del farol lo hace parecer más bajo, más ancho, posiblemente más feo de lo que realmente es. Enjolras no lo deja de mirar. Combeferre estrecha su mano con fuerza.

– _Enjeura_ significa aterrorizar – explica Grantaire, estirando una mano hacia el rostro de Enjolras, sin tocarlo –. Significa provocar un tipo de miedo que estremece. Como el amor sexual o la hechicería, que para la época eran lo mismo. De ahí llegas a "encanto."

Enjolras no tiene idea como contestar. No tiene idea cuanto tiempo se miran, hasta que Grantaire vuelve a hablar.

– La noche nos hace más valiente, pero no más sobrios... – baja su mano, encogiéndose como si recordara abruptamente lo que es la vergüenza –. El nombre te queda como una corona. _Enjolras_

– ¡Deja de coquetearle a mis amigos, bribón! – interrumpe Courfeyrac, con una carcajada de estruendo.

Combeferre y Enjolras se sobresaltan. Joly y Courfeyrac se sostienen el uno al otro, mientras Jehan observa todo con una expresión alegre y tranquila. Enjolras se levanta, con Combeferre de la mano, y decididamente no le presta más atención al borracho parado frente a él.

– Debemos volver a casa.

– Cuando la luna sale, el sol se pone – Grantaire hace una venia, por alguna razón incomprensible.

– ¡Por eso la noche siempre es joven! – Courfeyrac le sigue el juego y Joly se le cuelga, balbuceando y riendo.

La despedida es corta aunque Grantaire sostiene la mano de Enjolras hasta que Jehan le da una palmada en la nuca. Combeferre se ríe del sonrojo de su mejor amigo hasta que le deja en su casa.

Es exactamente nueve días después que recibe la llamada de Joly, diciendo que Jehan está en el hospital.

 

Es la segunda vez que le ve, pero Jehan no es menos gentil acurrucado sobre una camilla que en una escapada nocturna. Luce preocupado por ellos, irritado con un hombre corpulento que Enjolras no conoce y tratando de desviar la atención de Grantaire, quien ronca en el único sofá de la habitación. Hay otro desconocido cerca de la ventana, hablando por un movil parchado a la vista con cinta adhesiva.

El primer desconocido se presenta como Bahorel, y el otro es Feuilly. Bahorel es quien llamó a Courfeyrac, quien llamó a Joly. Su familia es dueña del hospital y pensó que podrían asegurar un buen trato si conocían a la gente correcta. Enjolras comprende la frustración de Jehan por alrededor de cinco minutos, hasta que Grantaire da señas de estar despierto con un vozarron como trompeta del juicio.

– Ya, pero primero explicale a los niños que te pasó – dice, cortando el sermón que Jehan comenzaba suavemente a largarle a Bahorel ante un público tan dispuesto.

Feuilly interrumpe su conversación telefónica para darle una mirada indignada.

– Cierra la boca – espeta, aunque sin veneno –. Jehan dirá lo que quiera, cuando quiera.

– Feuilly tiene razón – claudica Courfeyrac, tratando de levantar los ánimos –. Pero si hay algo en lo que podamos ayudar... 

Jehan se muerde el labio y parece en general tranquilo, pero todos hacen como que no ven a sus nudillos palidecer en el puño con que aprieta la sabana.

– ¿Bahorel? ¿Podrías...?

– Si alguno de ustedes es homofóbico, le recomiendo que salga por la ventana antes de que le toque una peor – dice Bahorel, cantadito –. No me voy a controlar sólo porque son niños.

– ¡Bahorel! – chista Jehan, pero riendo.

La pausa dura poco, porque a pesar de usualmente controlar su temperamento, Enjolras se levanta tan brusco que tira su silla. Es consciente de que todos lo miran con mayor o menor confusión. No le importa.

– ¿Tiene algo que ver con tus heridas? ¿El que seas gay?

Jehan tiene el torso con vendas y el rostro amoratado, hinchado en esquinas. Joly mencionó que tuvieron que coserle puntos, pero no están a la vista. Enjolras no sabe si quiere saber dónde están.

– No, porque Jehan no es gay – corrige Grantaire, metiéndose otra vez, como parece ser su costumbre –. El único pecado de Jehan fue nacer en el cuerpo equivocado. Aunque dependiendo de tu inclinación teológica, ni siquiera eso es responsabilidad suya. Es la mia, cuando menos.

Enjolras ve a Bahorel darle una palmada afectuosa a Grantaire. Grantaire contesta algo que Enjolras no logra escuchar sobre el zumbido en sus oidos.

– ¿Es verdad eso?

Jehan se mira las manos.

– Es posible que anoche me pasara un poco de la cuenta con el maquillaje. O el alcohol. Usualmente no es suficiente para ofender a nadie, pero... 

– Les delicadas sensibilidades de otros _no son tu responsabilidad_.

– Enjolras – Combeferre se levanta hacia él.

– ¿Han hablado con la policía?

– Pfft, como si a alguien le importara.

– ¡Grantaire! – Bahorel se sienta sobre él.

– A todas las personas en esta sala les importa – contesta Enjolras a un volumen posiblemente demasiado alto –. Y a todos fuera de ella debería importarles, si esto es el resultado de su indiferencia.

No recuerda haber estado en su vida tan furioso.

Le parece que todos en el cuarto aguantan la respiración, sorprendidos, y Enjolras se resiste de sacudirlos, sobre todo a Jehan, que le ve como a una aparición. Como si lo que acaba de decir fuese remotamente sorprendente, extraño o virtuoso.

– No te conozco lo suficiente, Jehan, pero me gustaría hacerlo. No sólo porque eres... amiga de Courf, sino que porque con lo poco que te conozco ya sé que eres un ser humano tan gentil como valiente – se agacha a recoger su silla, con la mente corriendo, buscando un futuro posible, una reparación para un problema que se pudre tan profundo y tan horriblemente –. Nadie tiene derecho a herir a otra persona si no es por defensa propia.

– Eso no detiene a nadie – suspira Grantaire, pero en un débil murmullo que todos ignoran, incluso posiblemente él mismo.

Enjolras está pensando en extensiones infinitas de tiempo, en sus amigos, sus _hermanos_ , y todas las cosas terribles que ocurren en el mundo, que amenazan con ellos, con su integridad humana. Fácilmente podría ser Courfeyrac sobre la camilla. Las cadenas hechas para sostenerlos pueden asfixiarlos en cuanto a quienes sirven les plazca. Podrían no estar en el hospital, sino en el cementerio. 

Todos en esta pequeña, brillante sala viven bajo la misma espada, el mismo riesgo. Lo puede ver incluso en la niebla pesimista de Grantaire: Todos ellos están cansados. Se tragan la furia en frío porque no pueden hacer nada.

Enjolras no puede, no sabe, creer eso.

– Jehan – comienza de nuevo, encontrando sus ojos. La timidez se ha ido y le da la impresión de ver un espejo en su rostro, de encontrarse con el mismo fuego. Se gira un poco y reconoce en Combeferre y Courfeyrac las mismas expresiones –. Después de todo lo que has pasado no le tienes miedo a mucho, ¿verdad?

No es una pregunta.

Jehan sonríe. Y en esa sonrisa Enjolras puede interpretar, con toda su ineptitud social, un montón de peligro y otro montón de afecto.

– La muerte es un regalo para los desdichados, Enjolras. ¿A qué habría de tenerle miedo? Aunque no sé si puedo aún llamarme desdichada – sonríe y estira su mano. Enjolras la coge –. Tengo muy buenos amigos.

Enjolras estrecha sus dedos y asoma una sonrisa. El aire se despeja entre los, de ahora en adelante, amigos. Camaradas.

– Esto va a terminar con uno de nosotros en la cárcel – dice Grantaire, pero cuando Enjolras se gira a contestarle, él también está sonriendo.

 

**2\. Προμηθεύς (Prometheus)**

– ¿Sabes? Cuando esto comenzó, pensé que ibas a juntar firmas, hacer un grupo de Facebook, ese tipo de cosas – murmura Grantaire, dos pasos tras él –. No...

Hace un gesto al aire, porque ni siquiera sobrio podría definir todo lo que Enjolras hace. Sería más fácil describir lo que _no_ hace: Cosas legales.

– Tenemos un grupo de Facebook – contesta Enjolras –. Alcánzame la parafina.

Grantaire no se ofreció para ayudar a hacer las bombas molotov, pero era el único que realmente sabía cómo hacerlas y Enjolras se lo pidió personalmente, ¿y mencionó que estaba, y seguía, ebrio?

No es necesario que lo remarque a estas alturas, pero en su defensa y todo eso.

– Tienen un grupo cerrado de fans de My Little Pony En Francés porque a Courfeyrac le hace gracia y lo usan para planear actos potencialmente terroristas en _clave_ – apunta Grantaire, obedientemente alcanzándole el bidón.

Enjolras hace un ruido no indistinto al que le ha oído hacer en presencia de sus padres. Sí, Grantaire es el tipo de patético enamorado que puede clasificar cada cosa que Enjolras hace o deja de hacer. Por una vez, su familia le ha facilitado algo.

– Tampoco me esperaba que nuestros padres se hicieran amigos. Supongo que esperan que uno influencie de buena manera al otro, con lo poco que nos conocen. Oh, pero honestamente la real sorpresa es que Courfeyrac sea más aterrador que tú. O que conozcas a Eponine. Dios, Eponine y Courfeyrac, no sé cómo queda mundo aún.

Eso hace a Enjolras levantar la cabeza para darle una mirada irritada antes de volver a trabajar. Grantaire se ríe. Por supuesto que eso le ofende, implicar que alguien pueda ser más terrible que él, hermoso psicópata demente que es.

– ¿Te estás quejando?

– No me atrevería – dice tan sinceramente que Enjolras obviamente piensa que está bromeando –. Además mis amigos te quieren más a ti que a mí. No sobreviviría el divorcio.

Enjolras se ríe algo corto, despectivo y poco delicado. Grantaire se aleja a hacer las mechas para darle la espalda y esconder su rostro.

 

Les Amis de l'ABC es más una familia que un club y más una secta que un comunitario. 

Los primeros miembros son Courfeyrac, Combeferre y por supuesto, Enjolras. Grantaire no tiene idea qué ocurre en las primeras reuniones o dónde son. No participa hasta que las mudan al Musain, donde trabajan Musichetta y Eponine, y para entonces ya se han sumado Jehan, Bahorel y Feuilly, para sorpresa de nadie, y Joly, para sorpresa de Grantaire. Joly le parecía una persona tan razonable.

Eponine y Enjolras resultan tener una historia que escogen no compartir a riesgo de sus temperamentos combinados. Eponine fue quien sugirió el Musain, por supuesto, y a Musichetta le bastó oír a Enjolras diez minutos para concederles el salón del segundo piso durante las noches. 'Chetta se asoma cuando tiene tiempo y deja a su novio mezclándose con ellos hasta que Bossuet es tan parte de Les Amis como el resto.

Les Amis no es precisamente un grupo pro-minorías sexuales o anti-discriminación o cualquiera de esas cosas. Quizá en algún momento tuvo la inclinación, pero Enjolras no ha escuchado de una injusticia que no le parezca digna de ser enfrentada, Combeferre es más misericordioso que sensato y Courfeyrac es un corazón caminante.

Grantaire les llama Era, Atena y Afrodita hasta que Combeferre le pregunta, batiendo pestañas, si eso lo convierte en Ixion o en la manzana de la discordia. Aunque cuando Courfeyrac arrastra a Marius y su triste historia hasta el Musain, Grantaire no puede evitar declararlo Paris y reír y reír.

– ¿Uhm, París? – parpadea Marius, nervioso – ¿Esta ciudad? Nací aquí, si, uhm, esa era la pregunta.

– Ignóralo, es un borracho – ordena Enjolras, sentándose frente a él – ¿Cuáles son tus inclinaciones políticas?

Marius parece aún más alarmado. Courfeyrac, Joly y Feuilly se unen a sus carcajadas.

 

– ¿Eh, tienes fuego?

Grantaire apenas se sostiene erguido contra la pared, pero sí que tiene fuego en alguna parte de la chaqueta (en alguna parte), así que se sostiene contra el concreto mientras busca.

La figura se asoma a la luz y Grantaire casi tira el encendedor de la impresión. Frente a él se encuentra el claroscuro de Enjolras en otro muchacho tan hermoso que duele mirarlo. Tiene la piel más oscura que Bossuet y va vestido de negro, cabello negro, ojos negros, como haciendo juego con la noche.

Grantaire está demasiado borracho para esto. Estira el brazo con el mentón pegado al pecho.

– Gracias – dice el joven, prendiendo el cigarro sin dejar de mirarlo –. Eres un amigo de 'Ponine, ¿verdad? Te he visto antes.

– Grantaire – contesta –. R.

– R... ¿Erre mayúscula? – el chico se ríe. Suena como pedazos de cristal roto –. Soy Montparnasse.

Monte Parnasse, donde habitan las musas, la montaña de Apolo. Pero no, es demasiado nocturno para ser Dios del Sol. Le recuerda más a su hijo, Orfeo, en el infierno, tratando de recuperar a su esposa muerta.

No sabe porqué lo sacude un escalofrío.

– Eres marica, ¿verdad? – Montparnasse se acerca más, tanto que le respira el humo en la cara y sonríe de verdad cuando Grantaire se deshace en tos – ¿Por qué no me haces... un favor?

Desvía la mirada deliberadamente al callejón junto a ellos.

Grantaire va a agitar la cabeza, permitiéndose pensar en Enjolras y el Sol, pero al final es realista, como siempre. Cuando la luna sale, el sol se esconde.

La sonrisa de Montparnasse tiene filo.

 

(Enjolras tiene diecinueve años cuando Combeferre lo llama para decirle que Grantaire está en el hospital.)

 

**3\. Ἔρις (Eris)**

No hay reglas realmente establecidas en Les Amis, pero hay muchas cosas de las que no hablan en voz alta, acuerdos comunes jamás mencionados. Las familias biológicas son en general tabú, particularmente alrededor de Enjolras y Eponine. Sus encuentros individuales con la violencia no son precisamente ignorados, pero no se sacan a la luz a menos que quien los vivió quiera hablar de ello. Nadie juzga a nadie por cosas realmente importantes: Sí, pueden tomarle el pelo a Combeferre por ser tan paternal, pero nadie puede insultar a Joly por su paranoia o a Grantaire, por sus vicios.

A menos, aparentemente, que seas Enjolras y tu control sobre tu temperamento sea escaso.

– Perdona mi confusión, te tome por una persona – dice. Enjolras rara vez grita, pero no lo necesita para hacer que sus palabras resuenen –. Cuando realmente eres una _caja de vino_ con la capacidad de _hablar_.

– El habla es la capacidad de formular razón con voz – contesta Grantaire, muy bajo y visiblemente herido.

Si Enjolras nota lo que logra no lo aparenta, sino que se yergue más, expresión crispada.

– Eres una prueba viviente de que una cosa no lleva a la otra. No te hubieras mezclado con _Montparnasse_ si realmente aún fueses capaz de pensar – el silencio cae sobre el grupo como una red. Sólo Enjolras parece conservar la capacidad de expresarse –. No dirás ahora que eres inocente incluso de ser un idiota.

– Enjolras – lo interrumpe Combeferre y eso es todo.

Grantaire no contesta. Se da media vuelta y deja el Musain a toda prisa.

Alguien lo abofetea y Enjolras casi se cae por la sorpresa. Se encuentra al frente a Cosette, la novia de Eponine, rostro dulce desarmado en ira y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Tras ella, Eponine no parece mucho más contenta.

– Espero que tengas claro lo que has hecho. Espero que recuerdes cada palabra que has dicho esta noche. Y espero, por tu bien, que Grantaire esté tan borracho como para olvidarlo.

– ¿Alguien salió tras él? – oye decir a Bahorel.

– No lo sé... – alguien contesta, alejándose. Sus amigos comienzan a moverse a su alrededor y ahora es Enjolras el que se encuentra quieto y callado, con Cosette y Eponine frente a él.

– Tenemos mucho que hacer para estarnos preocupando de un drogadicto – dice, pero le suena vacío –. Él se busca sus heridas. Nadie puede ayudarlo.

Cosette hace un ruido salvaje y Eponine debe sostenerla para que no se le lance encima otra vez. Enjolras retrocede, más sorprendido aún que antes.

– Todo este grupo es una farsa – Cosette le grita con furia fría –. Grantaire está equivocado. La gente te importa una mierda. Eres igual que todo el resto de niños ricos que quieren sentirse menos culpables acerca de todo lo que nunca les ha faltado. Y yo lo sé: Soy una de ellas.

Enjolras no logra juntar energía para ofenderse. Les da la espalda y sale del Musain ignorando los gritos a su espalda, vagamente consciente de que se los merece.

 

Combeferre y él se reúnen a estudiar o trabajar en las tardes. Viven en apartamentos vecinos y están acostumbrados a compartir espacio. Courfeyrac se suma, a veces, pero tiene una agenda mucho más ocupada que la de ellos dos juntos. Ambos consideran que es bueno tener estos momentos, sólo entre los dos. Incluso cuando Enjolras teme mirarlo a la cara.

– ¿En qué estabas pensando? – saluda Combeferre, entrando directamente a la cocina y poniendo la cafetera.

– En su cuerpo en la camilla – contesta automáticamente. Luego se cubre los ojos –. Estaba casi muerto. Pensé que sería _mejor_ que estuviese muerto. No he dejado de pensar en ello.

Combeferre se queda en silencio hasta que el café está listo. Sirve dos tazas y le ofrece una.

– Tienes tanta, tanta suerte de que te conozca tan bien, Enjolras – dice, apoyando la cadera en el mostrador –. Lo quieres. ¿No has pensado que puedes estar enamorado de él?

– ¿Perdón? – Enjolras palidece, pierde el equilibrio. Combeferre le conoce mejor que a sí mismo, pero esto es imposible. Impensable.

Cuando vio a Grantaire conectado a un montón de máquinas para estar vivo, algo se detuvo en seco dentro suyo. Sintió que la tierra se abría bajo sus pies o algo igualmente estúpido. Por algun razón Grantaire siempre le había parecido un poco más grande, más ruidoso, que el resto de sus amigos. Fijo en su lugar, como una especie de fiel cometa.

Una enfermera le dijo a Bahorel que había sido una sobredosis de heroína.

Grantaire es un adicto que compra cerveza a menores de edad y coquetea con ellos mientras infantiliza sus intentos de hacer algo productivo con sus vidas. Enjolras lo sabe. Ahora. Después de... después de verlo.

Hasta donde sus padres saben, Enjolras estudia leyes para proteger los intereses de la familia y se junta sólo con sus compañeros a estudiar. No le preguntan detalles, así que ni siquiera tiene necesidad de mentir. Ahora Combeferre tampoco está preguntando, pero sólo necesita mirarlo y Enjolras no tiene posibilidad alguna.

– Creo que necesitas dormir.

– No estoy enamorado de Grantaire – logra decir, finalmente. Combeferre lo mira con tristeza –. No puedo estarlo. Grantaire es... – un borracho, un drogadicto, potencialmente un pederasta: Cuando Enjolras le conoció tenía poco más de quince años y Grantaire le hizo sentir que podía levantar el mundo sobre sus hombros –. Grantaire es un _desastre_.

Se le quiebra la voz. Combeferre pone una mano sobre su cabello y le jala suavemente un rizo, como hacia la señora Combeferre cuando ambos eran niños.

– Y preferirías verlo muerto a que siga sufriendo – voz suave y colmada de afecto. Enjolras agita la cabeza, pero no logra sacar palabra –. Mi pregunta es cómo aún no haces planes para matar a Montparnasse.

– Le prendí fuego a su moto – se le escapa y se muerde los labios una vez lo ha dicho, como si pudiese atraparlo en retrospectiva. 

Combeferre hace una cómica expresión mezcla de sorpresa, alarma y risa.

– Sólo tú, amigo mío – acaba riendo –. Sólo tú.

– Pero no estoy "enamorado" de nadie – insiste.

No tiene idea qué siente por Grantaire, pero no es amor. Es algo violento y aterrador que le hace hacer cosas dementes. Grantaire siempre le ha hecho sentir poderoso, como sus adorados dioses griegos. Como si pudiera re–armar el mundo según sus caprichos.

Lo que quiere con Grantaire no tiene nombre, porque va desde romperle la cara hasta besarle las manos.

– Piensa cómo disculparte. Por tu propio bien – aconseja Combeferre, despidiéndose con un nudillo en su mejilla.

Enjolras lo empuja hasta la puerta.

 

No es difícil que les dejen solos, aunque 'Chetta debe interceder con Eponine y Cosette. Grantaire está echado sobre una de las mesas en ese estado casi dormido, pero aún atento. Enjolras se sienta junto a él con una mueca.

– No te he visto últimamente – empieza, más nervioso de lo que querría admitir.

– De nada – contesta Grantaire enderezándose lentamente. Si estuviese sobrio, Enjolras asume que habría escapado corriendo al verlo.

– ¿Crees que me estás haciendo un favor?

– Creo que te haría un favor si no volviera. Lo tengo claro – se ríe más como si estuviese por llorar –. Pero no tengo tanta fuerza de voluntad.

– No _tienes_ fuerza de voluntad – corrige Enjolras, poniendo una mano en su hombro para detener su impulso más fuerte por levantarse –. Quiero disculparme.

– Oh, no – la voz de Grantaire es pequeña, con toda atención en su mano. Le parece que es la primera vez que lo toca, aunque tal cosa es improbable –. No, no, no. Combeferre quiere que te disculpes. Y Eponine y Jehan, por supuesto.

– ¿No Cosette?

– Cosette no quiere tener nada que ver contigo.

– Mi discusión fue contigo, no con ella – frunce el ceño.

Grantaire ladea la cabeza, expresión abruptamente pícara. Enjolras aún no le suelta y no puede explicárselo ni siquiera a sí mismo.

– ¿Y los insultos a tus amigos no te los tomas personales?

– Es diferente. Cosette y tú...

– Cosette modelaba para mí mucho antes de unirse a Les Amis. Fue novia de Marius y... amiga... de Eponine, hace muchos años, si puedes creerlo. Está en el génesis, si no en la letra, por así decirlo. A menos que para ti sólo cuenten Courfeyrac y Combeferre.

– Por supuesto que no.

– ¿Me cuentas entre tus amigos sólo porque te presenté a Feuilly? Puedes admitirlo.

Enjolras detesta su sonrisa. Se la cubre con una palma en un instinto brusco, pero no violento. No es una bofetada, aunque quisiera, oh, Grantaire lo _provoca_. La sonrisa probablemente desaparece, pero Enjolras se queda mirando sus ojos, abiertos en sorpresa o miedo. 

Lo único innegablemente bello en Grantaire son sus ojos.

– Te conté entre mis amigos hace años porque estabas entre los primeros Amis, es verdad, pero no es por eso que debo disculparme. Y no es la única razón para tolerarte, a estas alturas. Somos amigos, Grantaire.

Grantaire parece dispuesto a contestar algo, así que Enjolras aprieta su boca con más fuerza y se inclina sobre su rostro. Ambos tienen la respiración tomada.

– Cuando Bahorel me dijo que te habías tratado de matar, no me sorprendió nada – Grantaire se encoge, pero Enjolras continua, pensando en lo que Combeferre dijo: – ¿Tienes idea cómo se siente pensar que uno de tus mejores amigos estaría mejor muerto? ¿Más feliz? ¿Que no puedo hacer nada por ayudarte?

Retrocede bruscamente y enreda sus manos, le da la espalda y comienza a moverse de un lado a otro.

– Nunca he comprendido como piensas. Todos dicen que estás enamorado de mí, y a veces lo pareces, pero luego te vas con el ex de Eponine y lo siguiente que sé es que te estás prostituyendo en el Corinthe – su voz se agudiza al final de la oración, pero la sostiene, respira profundo para calmarse – ¿Sabes quién me dijo eso? Jehan. Ella _lloró_ por ti, Grantaire. Cuando oyó que sobrevivirías. Es obvio que no estás feliz aquí, no estás feliz contigo y no tengo la menor idea de como arreglar esto. Quizá... quizá estés mejor muerto.

Jadea sobre el silencio hasta que Grantaire lo rompe.

– Yo no tengo arreglo, Enjolras – escucha apenas el hilo de voz y se gira tan brusco que Grantaire salta hacia atrás, silla y todo. Da zancadas hasta agacharse frente a él. 

Grantaire se atreve a cogerle las manos y Enjolras observa sus dedos enredados con una curiosidad que apenas se permite sentir.

– Lo sé – suspira, ahogado bajo una ola de furia y afecto – ¿Entiendes mi problema?

– No entiendo nada de nada – admite, con una disposición que da lástima. Enjolras sonríe, le besa los nudillos y se levanta.

– Llamaré a Bahorel para que...

Grantaire agarra su chaqueta con los puños.

– ¿Puedes llevarme a casa?

Enjolras estudia su expresión con cuidado. Grantaire tiene cuatro años más que él, pero nunca lo ha parecido menos.

Asiente.

 

**4\. μαινάδες (Ménades)**

Eponine sirve el whisky en vasos de cerveza y pone uno frente a 'Chetta, otro frente a Jehan.

– Entonces – dice, sentándose piernas cruzadas en el triángulo que arman en el suelo de la casa de Jehan, entre almohadones, frazadas y muchos, muchos papeles arrugados.

'Chetta levanta el índice y señala los vasos.

– Primero lo primero.

Tragan la mitad de los vasos con la práctica de la costumbre. Jehan es la única que hace una morisqueta. Eponine le da con el pie en la rodilla, riendo. ‘Chetta sigue evitando sus ojos.

– Estoy enamorada de Joly – declara, deteniendo su risa. Ambas la miran con cautela y lástima –. Y creo que Bossuet siente lo mismo.

Eponine trata de compartir una mirada con Jehan, algo de "está bromeando, ¿verdad?" pero Jehan se inclina sobre sus rodillas con la cara arrugada, aunque no de una forma cruel. Eponine no se imagina a Jehan siendo cruel, no voluntariamente.

– ¿Tiene algo que ver con la fiesta de navidad?

Bossuet y Joly se encontraron bajo muérdago que Courfeyrac llevaba colgando en la punta de un bastón. Enjolras y Combeferre lo habían mandado a la mierda con mayor y menor literalidad, y Bahorel había besado a Grantaire en la mejilla. Courfeyrac argumentó que Eponine y Cosette no necesitaban ayuda y besó a Marius sin motivación alguna.

'Chetta fue quién empujó a Bossuet hacia Joly con una sonrisa.

'Chetta asiente.

– En ese momento encajaron todas las piezas. Bossuet estuvo muy enfadado conmigo, pero no me arrepiento.

– ¿No es por fetiche? – pregunta Eponine, levantando de inmediato las palmas –. Tengo que preguntarlo. Joly es tan amigo mío como de ustedes. Bueno, no tan amigo como es amigo tuyo, 'Chetta, pero...

– Se entiende – la interrumpe Jehan –. Y lo dudo. No nos habrías llamado aquí para saber cómo proponerle a Joly un trío, ¿no?

– Lo es, en cierta forma – sonríe, con aire cansado –. Pero temo que si intento algo tan directo, Joly comenzara a hablar en estadísticas médicas y ofenderá a Bossuet lo suficiente para asustarle. No es que no esté ya suficientemente asustado. Piensa que debemos terminar y uno de nosotros debe intentarlo, pero... no entiendo por qué deberíamos. Amo a Bossuet tanto como a Joly.

– ¿Y tienes alguna idea de qué piensa Joly?

– Eso quería preguntarte, 'Ponine. Aunque entiendo si prefieres guardarte comentarios. Entiendo que esto es difícil de asimilar.

Eponine asiente y baja la cabeza, pensativa. Jehan pone las piernas en el regazo de ‘Chetta.

– ¿Y yo? ¿Cuál es mi función aquí?

– Existir – 'Chetta se acurruca junto a ella, mientras Jehan dice "awww" y Eponine entorna los ojos.

– Creo que puedo decir, sin estar traicionando discreción, que Joly se lo ha pensado. No seriamente, por razones obvias, pero se lo ha pensado.

– ¿Te ha dicho algo? – pregunta 'Chetta, con los ojos más oscuros y abruptamente sonrojada. Jehan interrumpe su segundo "awww" con una explosión de risitas.

– No directamente, pero te recuerdo que estuvimos compartiendo piso un tiempo y las paredes eran _muuuy_ delgadas – sonríe, pícara y divertida.

'Chetta esconde la cara entre las manos, mientras Eponine y Jehan se ríen de ella.

 

Courfeyrac, si tuviese un slogan (o un tatuaje sobre el trasero), diría "hagamos el amor, no la guerra." Eso no le detiene de meter su móvil en el bolsillo oculto de su chaqueta cuando un hombre detiene el auto junto a él.

– ¿Puedo invitarte algo? – dice su cabellera gris, lo único claramente visible tras el vidrio a medio bajar.

No es la primera vez que le pasa. Sabe qué parece, con los pantalones apretados y a medio romper, los dos trozos de tela que llama camisa y es _posible_ que fomente la imagen de alguien que sólo existe como un objeto bonito, placentero y efímero en este tipo de noches, pero irónicamente está en esta calle para hacer amigos, por una vez. Es más probable que las prostitutas te hablen si piensan que eres un colega buscando donde comprar cigarros. Pero no es que la ropa no haya salido de su ropero; lo dicho, no puede culpar al hombre su confusión.

– Hay un bar a dos o tres calles. El Corinthe. No estoy a la venta esta noche, a menos que estés ofreciendo pagarme en entretenimiento – contesta alegremente.

– Entretenimiento te puedo prometer – dice, oh, es un senador, bajando el vidrio dos centímetros más – ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

No puede culparlo de confundirlo con un trabajador sexual, pero sí que recuerda dos o tres cosas acerca de él de las que puede cobrarse en malas intenciones. Oh, Enjolras va a _amar_ esto.

– Jean – miente, apoyándo un brazo sobre el techo del auto –. Y la verdad es que no tengo sed. ¿Te parece si damos un paseo?

 

Combeferre obliga a Bahorel y Enjolras a sentarse y tomar un vaso de vino mientras va por el botiquín.

– Y por amor de Dios, Bahorel, sácate el binder antes de que te desmayes por falta de aire.

Bahorel contesta algo grosero, pero cuando Combeferre regresa con yodo y vendas, el binder está sobre la mesilla de café. Enjolras parece querer ponerse a caminar de un lado a otro para pensar, pero Combeferre lo detiene con una corta mirada mientras revisa el rostro de Bahorel atentamente. Quizá con demasiada preocupación, demasiado aprecio; algo deja ver, que Enjolras reconoce. Su expresión en respuesta es ofensiva, por decir lo menos, pero si la sorpresa le mantiene sentado y tranquilo, Combeferre felizmente sacrifica su dignidad.

– No tienes la nariz rota. ¿Cómo está tu torso?

– Adolorido, pero entero – se da una palmada en el abdomen y se le escapa una mueca.

Combeferre agita la cabeza y retrocede para arreglarse los lentes. Enjolras necesita una venda en el brazo y es bastante probable que se haya esguinzado el pie.

– Courfeyrac llamó esta mañana. Tiene unas fotos que quiere que veas – dice mientras ordena sus implementos.

– ¿No tú?

– No puedo fingir que apruebo de sus métodos.

– Pero apruebas de los resultados – le chista Enjolras mientras Bahorel se ríe un sonido nasal y ofensivo. Combeferre se vuelve a él.

– ¿Qué? – Bahorel agita la cabeza y Combeferre se dirige a Enjolras de nuevo –. Vuelve a preguntarme cuando _haya_ resultados.

Enjolras se levanta y está por decir algo, un momento, pero lo descarta y sale cojeando con el móvil en la mano, probablemente a llamar a Courfeyrac. Combeferre lo observa ir con los brazos cruzados.

– Hey, 'Ferre – dice Bahorel, voz llena de risa – ¿No fuiste tú el que se metió en servidores públicos la última vez, para encontrar la dirección de alguien que Cosette buscaba? ¿Qué fue de ese tipo?

– Una mujer tenía una demanda de pensión alimenticia contra él, y no es lo mismo – cruza los brazos.

– ¿Y cuando el predicador ese le dejó a Bossuet un ojo morado y lograste que le quitaran su parroquia?

– Si te interesa saberlo, eso fue por medios absolutamente legales – lo corta Combeferre –. Irónicamente.

Bahorel tiene una risa grave y ruidosa, y Combeferre acaba sonrojado y complacido, aunque sabe que debería ofenderse.

– ¿Cómo va? ¿No juzguéis que serias juzgados?

– Va "no tengo paciencia para gente que se ríe de mí en mi casa."

– Que bueno que no soy "gente."

– ¿No?

Bahorel se abre la camisa para calarse el binder _frente a él_. Combeferre se gira dos segundos demasiado tarde y cuando se vuelve para mirar a Bahorel con indignación avergonzada, lo desarma su sonrisa.

– No. Y quiero un café, si eres tan amable.

– Tienen mucha suerte de que les quiera tanto – murmura Combeferre, al cabo de un momento de silencio, caminando a la cocina y sobándose los ojos.

Bahorel contesta algo que suena por fin un poco avergonzado, pero Combeferre escoge fácilmente ignorarlo.

 

Cosette y Feuilly se hacen excelentes amigos, para sorpresa de quienes no los conocen. Feuilly le habla de su infancia en Palestina y Cosette le habla de Roma y el convento, mientras su padre trataba de "reparar" su situación legal. Feuilly tiene su propia "situación" legal. Para dos personas de carácter usualmente templado, sus conversaciones suelen deshacerse en sarcasmo.

– Mi padre (el otro es papá) puede ayudarte, seguro.

– No lo sé. La policía y yo, tenemos historia – se rasca el mentón, incómodo.

Cosette coge su brazo con delicadeza y una sonrisa brillante.

– Confía en mí – dice.

Grantaire aparece desde atrás de Feuilly para poner una mano en su hombro y apoyar la cara al otro lado.

– ¿Puedes escuchar el canto de las sirenas, Feuilly? Te comerán entero si no les llevas el corazón de un hermoso muchacho. ¿Perdón, dije sirenas? Quería decir abogados.

– Estás débil de metáforas hoy, R – apunta Cosette, alegremente.

– Estoy sobrio. No me jodas – Grantaire hace una mueca. Feuilly se ríe fuerte.

– Supongo que podría hablar con tu padre, si realmente crees que puede ayudar – dice.

– Ha sacado a Enjolras de la cárcel cinco... – Grantaire mira a Cosette, que finge revisar sus uñas.

– Ocho.

– Ocho veces – Grantaire se interrumpe – ¿Ocho?

– Y sólo estamos hablando de las grandes. Si es demasiado estúpido para escapar de la policía durante una protesta es _su_ problema.

Feuilly la observa con los ojos muy abiertos. Luego mira a Grantaire, que se aguanta la risa dificilmente.

– Enjolras le tiene miedo a Cosette, ¿verdad? Ahora comprendo todo.

– Apolo y Diana, amigo mío – Cosette le tira una servilleta arrugada en la cabeza.

– Si me vuelves a comparar con una figura virginal, Grantaire, te juro por Dios...

Feuilly sale de la conversación con el número de teléfono del Coronel Javert y su integridad física, más agradecido por lo último que lo primero.

 

Courf pone dos tazas de Café Irlandés en la mesa y se sienta frente a Jehan sin hablar, esperando que termine de escribir. Jehan suspira antes de cerrar el cuadernillo.

– Combeferre me dijo lo que hiciste – murmura, tomando un sorbo con los ojos cerrados – ¿Puedo llamarte 007? ¿O prefieres Agente 69?

Courf se ríe por la nariz. Estira una mano sobre la mesa y Jehan la coge.

– Me alegra que no te hayas escandalizado. Combeferre todavía no puede mirarme a la cara.

– Cuando le presté 120 Días de Sodoma no me habló por un mes – Jehan entorna los ojos –. Es Combeferre.

– ¿La película o el libro? – Courfeyrac levanta las cejas y ante su mirada, se ríe –. No debería haber preguntado. Te ves bonita con el pelo suelto.

Jehan se sonroja de pies a cabeza. Tristemente, no por el comentario tanto como por la fuente, pero no es algo que vaya a admitir en voz alta.

– ¿Y eso a qué vino?

– A que te ves bonita con el pelo suelto. O recogido. Siempre está bonita y lo sabes – Courf estrecha su mano con más fuerza, haciendo una expresión extraña –. Me alegra lo que no te cuento que no te pongas rara conmigo. Con Combeferre me basta y me sobra.

– ¿Y Enjolras?

– Enjolras siempre es raro.

– A Combeferre se le pasará. No es lo que hiciste. Es que tiene que asumir que a veces, cuando no nos ve... tenemos _sexo_ – murmura en voz alta con fingido escándalo.

Courf se ríe más como una tos, sonrojado, por alguna razón que Jehan no trata de dilucidar.

 

**5\. Ἀριάδνη (Ariadne).**

Enjolras cumple veintiún años en la camilla de un hospital, recuperándose de una pierna rota y una costilla fracturada. Feuilly logra contrabandear un cupcake vegano y Grantaire trae café en su petaca. 

– ¿Esto los deja a mano? – bromea Eponine, mirando entre ellos, y Cosette le da un codazo no disimulado.

– No contestes, Enjolras – Grantaire levanta una mano –. Sé lo que vas a responder.

– Está bien – Enjolras claudica con una facilidad que revela lo genuinamente agotado que está.

– ¿Está _bien_? – ahora es el turno de Jehan de darle un codazo a Grantaire –. Me refiero a que todo está perfectamente perfecto en el mejor de los mundos, mi queridísima Melinoe.

Pasa el brazo sobre su hombro y Jehan mete la cabeza en su cuello. Joly aparece tras ellos, saludando con palmaditas en la espalda.

– Llegó la hora de la morfina – exclama como presentando un premio. Enjolras sonríe, que era el objetivo. Grantaire hace un ruido agónico y se cubre la cara con las manos, mientras Jehan lo abraza mientras el resto se ríe. Enjolras se sonroja, pero todos fingen no darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle –. Courfeyrac llegará más tarde a quedarse contigo y Combeferre ha tomado el turno de la noche para venir a verte. ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Agradecido – dice, dejándose inyectar con los ojos cerrados –. Y un poco aterrorizado de estar siendo drogado alrededor de este grupo.

– Awww, sí nos quieres después de todo – Cosette la revuelve el cabello y Enjolras le da una mirada indignada, pero no dice nada más, lo que habla por él y por la calidad del químico.

A los cinco minutos, tiene a Grantaire firmemente agarrado de la mano y Les Amis tratan de no reírse demasiado mientras se despiden y abandonan la sala uno por uno.

– ¿R? – pregunta Joly desde la puerta, con una sonrisa muy ancha.

Enjolras se queja un "no" patético, antes de volver a hundirse entre las almohadas con un suspiro largo y grave. Grantaire estrecha la mano de Enjolras entre las suyas, entre absorto e impresionado.

Están mejorando, en general, pero Grantaire aún necesita convencerse de que Enjolras es una persona de verdad que puede, a pesar de todo pronóstico, quererle.

– ¿Conoces el mito de Sigyn y Loki? – pregunta Grantaire, encogiéndose un poco de hombros, y continua sin esperar respuesta –. Quién sabe qué pueden oír las enfermeras. Es mejor no dejarlo solo.

– Te traeré una revista – Eponine le besa la mejilla y es la última en salir antes de Joly.

– Courfeyrac no debería tardarse más de dos horas – dice, poniéndole una mano en el hombro –. Enjolras lo agradecería si estuviese más, ah, despierto.

– Estoy, uhm – bosteza – despierto.

– Por supuesto que lo estás, amor – Grantaire sonríe mientras le toca el cabello. En menos de dos segundos enrojece tanto y tan abruptamente que Joly se acerca a tomarle el pulso – ¿Podríamos no volver a mencionar esto jamás?

– ¿Qué cosa? – contesta Enjolras, abriendo un solo ojo con una sonrisa pícara que hace a Joly reír con fuerza.

– Ah... eh...

– Los dejo solos – Joly vuelve a la puerta.

– ¿Et tu, Joly? – Grantaire parece genuinamente en pánico, pero Joly le conoce, así que entorna los ojos y sale, agitando la mano en despedida.

 

Courfeyrac va a encontrarse con Combeferre antes de subir a la sala. Su amigo lo espera junto a una máquina de café.

– Tus ojeras tienen ojeras – lo saluda con una abrazo – ¿Cómo está el paciente?

– Recuperándose. ¿Cómo está la enfermedad?

– Patron-Minette son muchas cosas, pero no estúpidos. Bueno, no todos ellos. Quizá Grantaire conozca a alguien que pueda ayudarnos, pero ni siquiera Eponine sabe dónde están ahora mismo.

Combeferre camina junto a él.

– Joly me dijo que Grantaire estaba con Enjolras – comenta, para aligerar los ánimos o ver si aún tal cosa es posible. Courfeyrac ríe fácilmente, encantado, y abre los brazos cuando siente que el jolgorio no le cabe dentro.

– Ya era hora – baja los brazos y con ellos, toda su disposición. Combeferre le da una mirada curiosa – ¿Y, ehm, Jehan?

– Estuvo durante su almuerzo – contesta con expresión sabionda. Courfeyrac no se sonroja simplemente por experiencia y exposición constante a Combeferre – ¿Sabes cómo le ha ido?

– Cosette dice que su papá la considera una "bendición del cielo," así que imagino que bien.

– ¿Y Javert no ha vuelto a...?

– ¿Decir algo tan blasfemo que no quiero recordarlo? – Courfeyrac es mercúrico y lo sabe, sus amigos lo saben, extraños con los que se ha cruzado dos veces lo saben. Combeferre ni se inmuta por su repentino acceso de ira –. Espero que no. Jehan no lo ha comentado. Y no lo haría, que es lo que me preocupa.

– Valjean es un buen hombre – Combeferre pone una mano en su hombro –. Cosette dijo que su padre se ganó un buen sermón la última vez y Jehan ha oído cosas mucho peores.

– No lo hace más fácil. 'Ferre... – Courfeyrac se mira las manos. Combeferre encierra ambas en una de las suyas, con expresión afectuosa.

– Jehan necesita tu calma, amigo mío. Y más inmediatamente, Enjolras.

– Lo cual no deja de ser irónico.

El beeper de Combeferre empieza a silbar un ritmo histérico. Courfeyrac arruga la cara, sin poder imaginar vivir con esa cosa pegada a la cadera. Su amigo lo empuja suavemente y volviendo a tocar su hombro.

– Está en la habitación 437. El Doctor de cabecera es Mabeuf, un hombre excelente. Si te preguntan, eres el contacto de emergencia y Joly o yo te dijimos que esperaras allí.

– ¿Y Grantaire?

– Es su primo – Combeferre se aleja con una venia militar fingida y una sonrisa triste.

Courfeyrac tiene que contar hasta cincuenta antes de lograr sonreír para seguir caminando.

 

– ¿Alguna novedad?

Bossuet agita la cabeza. 'Chetta mueve su café tras el computador (Bossuet no suele tener suerte con los líquidos cerca de aparatos electrónicos) y le besa la calva. Bahorel se levanta de su silla, rodea la habitación a zancadas, pateando el aire, manos en los bolsillos.

Eponine y Cosette entran con la brisa helada tras ellas y aún después, Gavroche corriendo.

– ¿Qué les sirvo?

– Lo que tú invites – sonríe Eponine, sentándose con los codos sobre la barra. Cosette se detiene a besar a sus amigos, incluyendo a Marius, que se sonroja hasta el cuello, pobre. Eponine le toma la mano cuando regresa a su lado.

– ¿Un vaso de agua? – bromea 'Chetta mientras les sirve café.

– ¿Un whisky? – pide Gavroche, batiendo las pestañas. Sabe perfectamente el efecto que causa, pero falla su objetivo: Musichetta trata con clientes peores todos los días y sólo le revuelve el cabello.

– Algún día, hermanito – sonríe Eponine.

– El novio de Azelma me deja beber cerveza – exagera un puchero.

– ¿Y con quién está saliendo ahora? – estrecha la mirada –. Por favor no digas Montparnasse.

Gavroche imita su expresión, haciendo a Cosette reír.

– Es un amigo de Montparnasse. Y no veo qué tiene Montparnasse de malo. No es culpa de él que la gente prefiera la droga si tiene hambre. Es más barata.

Bossuet se ahoga con aire y Eponine se gira a poner un dedo frente a la cara de Cosette.

– Si lloras me reiré para siempre.

– ¿De dónde saca esas cosas? – pregunta en cambio, parpadeando demasiado, pero sin lágrimas visibles.

– De mi madre, de dónde más – levanta el vaso de café y lo detiene a medio camino. Agarra a Gavroche del brazo y se lo acerca de golpe – ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste?

– Hace dos días – Gavroche se deja sacudir riendo –. Lo diré todo por un trago de cerveza.

– Eponine...

– Nuestra madre ha tratado de vender a Gavroche por menos – se vuelve a Musichetta –. No estoy bromeando. 

Musichetta sirve dos dedos de cerveza en un vaso que Gavroche traga con la facilidad de la práctica. La única persona en el Musain que no parece perturbada es Eponine.

– _Gavroche_.

– Está en la esquina de las palomas, donde tiraba las cartas. Ahora vende joyas.

– Dirá que son de oro, me imagino – le besa la frente –. Gav, eres mi hermano favorito.

Gavroche hace el teatro de secarse la frente con asco, pero sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

– ¿'Ponine? – Cosette le toma la mano otra vez. Eponine se levanta del asiento de un salto.

– ¿Qué no me oyeron? La señora Thenardier vendería a cualquiera de sus hijos por una botella de vino. ¿Tienes ron barato, Musichetta?

– Yo puedo pagar lo que sea necesario – ofrece Marius –. Si creen que es una posibilidad. Y las acompañaré, por supuesto.

Eponine abre la boca, pero no dice nada, así que Cosette se la cierra con un golpecito.

– Eres muy amable, Marius – elogia con sinceridad.

Marius vuelve a sentarse, rojo.

– Bossuet, quédate revisando las noticias y llama a Marius si encuentras algo – Eponine besa a Gavroche en la coronilla –. Y tú no te robes nada de gente que conozcamos o que se parezca a Bahorel.

 

Combeferre se encuentra con Montparnasse en el estacionamiento del hospital. Es hermoso, supone, como Enjolras es hermoso. No lo impresiona demasiado.

\- ¿Crees realmente que vamos a confiar en ti? Con todo respeto.

\- Thenardier es una lata - sonríe de una forma que probablemente piensa irresistible. Combeferre ojea su beeper -. Si desaparece, todos ganamos.

\- No es una decisión que podamos tomar unilateralmente.

\- Ah, ya. El famoso _Apolo_ \- Montparnasse se ríe despectivo y prende un cigarro -. No tan invencible después de todo, ¿eh? Mayor razón para acabar con el viejo antes de que logre terminar el trabajo.

\- A pesar de todo pronóstico - Combeferre se quita las gafas y las limpia en su delantal para no tener que verle el rostro (y porque sabe exactamente cuanta arrogancia puede exudar en un corto gesto) -. No somos completamente estúpidos.

\- ¿Entonces? - hay algo de irritación en su tono, algo de urgencia. Combeferre piensa en una motocicleta en llamas y respira profundo.

\- Agradezco tu preocupación - se cala los lentes -. Consideraré atentamente lo que has dicho.

Montparnasse deja que su cara pierda la sonrisa y Combeferre retrocede un paso, pero es un parpadeo de honestidad y el chico vuelve a sonreír, pedante. Combeferre se considera impresionado. Sacudido, más bien, por un acceso de terror instintivo.

\- No me llamen, los llamaré - Montparnasse gesticula un disparo con el índice y guiña un ojo antes de caminar hacia atrás.

Combeferre agita la mano hacia él con una sonrisa apretada.

\- Siéntete libre de no hacerlo.

Cuando Montparnasse se pierde de vista, se deja caer sentado y apoya la espalda en la rueda de un auto.

Tiene la sensación de haber pisado una mina y estar contando preciosos segundos, inútilmente. Si se mueve (cuando se mueva), se hará mil pedazos.

Sabe exactamente lo que Enjolras hará si se entera. Tiene una idea general de lo que Bahorel o Grantaire harían si tuviesen la información que él tiene.

Finalmente le escribe a Courfeyrac un email más detallado que explícito.

Aún puede oler el humo de cigarro sobre cuero. Su beeper silba un eco entre los autos. Lo escucha hasta que se calla, y luego espera más, hasta que sus manos dejan de temblar.

 

(Courfeyrac abre su caja fuerte. No encuentra el revólver de inmediato, oculto demasiado al fondo para reflejar luz.)

 

 **6\. Περσεφόνη (Persephone)**

Jehan la deja estar a solas algunas horas antes de entrar al cuarto y recostarse sobre las mantas. Eponine no deja de temblar, pero se acurruca contra ella.

– No sé si estoy así porque estoy triste o porque no lo estoy – ríe un sonido húmedo y golpea las sabanas con los puños, frustrada -. Ni siquiera me siento culpable. Es jodido, ¿verdad?

– Podría recitar Hamlet, pero no creo que te haría sentir mejor – Jehan apoya los labios en su nuca –. No tienes porqué sentir algo en particular, ‘Ponine. Era una terrible persona que casi mata a un buen hombre, pero también era tu padre.

– ¿Cómo está Courfeyrac? – Jehan sigue acariciandole el cabello en un silencio dolido, funebre –. Dile que Gavroche envía su agradecimientos, junto al resto de mis hermanos. Azelma es la única lo suficientemente idiotizada para echar a ese hijo de puta de menos. Bueno, en su defensa, es la único que... él... no echó a la calle.

Jehan echa la cabeza sobre la almohada y suspira. Eponine empuja su barbilla con la cabeza.

– Háblame de alguien más. De quien sea.

– La policía pregunta por Enjolras. Grantaire lleva en el Musain desde el almuerzo, sentado frente a un vaso de vino – sonríe a pesar de sí misma –. Dijo que era Damocles estudiando la espada, así que no hemos llegado aún a lo peor.

Eponine se gira con una ceja levantada. Jehan mira más allá de su hombro para no encontrar sus ojos y romper a llorar frente a ella.

– La espada está sobre un trono de riquezas, poder y fama – explica en un susurro, como relatando un cuento para dormir –. Damocles puede aceptar o rechazarlo. Al final lo rechaza, por supuesto.

– Riquezas, poder y fama... pero imaginate le pusieran a Enjolras delante – Eponine pierde el principio de su sonrisa en un parpadeo de pánico –. _Jehan_.

Jehan se levanta de la cama y tropieza hasta encontrar su móvil.

Grantaire no contesta.

 

Feuilly lo acompaña caminando a una estación lejos del Musain.

– ¿Pero estás seguro? – Grantaire se ríe nervioso y Feuilly le da una palmada en la espalda –. Este es el gesto romántico más extraño que he visto en mi vida.

– No voy a decir que no, pero no es realmente... Courfeyrac no duraría un día en la cárcel – se revuelve el flequillo para esconder sus ojos –. Además, no es que yo tenga mucha utilidad fuera de ella.

– Eh, que no todos saben hacer bombas de ruido – le recuerda Feuilly con profundo afecto.

Grantaire ríe más, con ganas. Nunca ha dejado de sonar como un ebrio, no cree que algún día deje de hacerlo. O quizá es histeria.

– Le he enseñado a Enjolras todo lo que podía enseñar, que no es nada que no pudiese sacar del internet.

– Grantaire – Feuilly lo detiene con una mano en su brazo. Pueden ver la estación, a menos de una manzana –. Podemos encontrar otra solución para esto.

– ¿Antes de que Bahorel decida tratar de romperle la cara a un oficial? – le pregunta con tan absoluto escepticismo que Feuilly no logra mantener su seriedad. Estrecha su brazo con fuerza, consciente de que su expresión es rabia, terror, tristeza o una mezcla de todas ellas.

– Nos veremos pronto.

– Por cierto valor de "pronto" – Grantaire gesticula las comillas, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Feuilly se ríe con un sollozo que esconde tras tos, aunque se seca los ojos insistentemente con la manga. Grantaire le da una palmadita incomoda en el brazo antes de girarse y seguir caminando.

 

Combeferre y Courfeyrac se sientan a cada lado de Enjolras, guardando diferentes silencios. Courfeyrac está sedado hasta los pies, pero aún logra llorar. Combeferre no ha dormido en tres días. Enjolras luce peor que los dos juntos.

– La caída de Patron-Minette era más que necesaria – repite, por enésima vez, voz áspera de cansancio –. Debemos seguir adelante. Grantaire ha aceptado... caer, por todos nosotros. Es una falta de respeto seguir debatiendo nuestras culpas en este caso.

Courfeyrac hace un ruido angustiado contra su hombro y Enjolras le acaricia el cabello, besa su frente. Tampoco tiene palabras para agradecer su sacrificio. Últimamente ha descubierto que su inclinación por los discursos no hace la comunicación más viable cuando realmente lo necesita.

– Sabes que nos han declarado Personas De Interés igualmente, ¿verdad? – apunta Combeferre, con una tranquilidad que es casi divertida. En algún momento pasó de la angustia al sarcasmo y Enjolras agradece que no lo pille por sorpresa.

– Siempre supimos que terminaríamos aquí – se encoge de hombros.

– ¿Y qué hemos logrado? – murmura Courfeyrac, mirandose las manos. Suena más que curioso, desesperado por una respuesta.

Enjolras le tira suavemente el cabello y Combeferre lo empuja con el hombro para que conteste.

– Por mucho que me desagrade, Montparnasse es más profesional de lo que eran sus compañeros y tiene intereses que van más allá de la calle, aunque sean todos superificiales. Mientras dedique su atención a los privilegiados, es inofensivo.

– Montparnasse, inofensivo – bufa Combeferre.

– ... y Lamarque defenderá a Grantaire en los tribunales. Es un buen hombre, con intereses políticos, pero honestos – continua, soltando las manos de Courfeyrac para gesticular su punto –. Por no mencionar los grupos en la ciudad que han comenzado a contactarnos. Hay una llama comenzando a arder a vista de todo el mundo, como una fogata en la que todos pueden participar.

Courfeyrac y Combeferre se miran tras la cabeza de Enjolras y aún uno medio-drogado y el otro exhausto, son capaces de entenderse en silencio. 

– Un incendio, querrás decir.

– Grantaire diría que es una pira funeraria – suspira Courfeyrac y se encoge cuando Enjolras lo hace, pero Enjolras lo sostiene por los hombros.

– Nadie le pidió nada, mucho menos tú – Courfeyrac entierra la cabeza en su cuello. Enjolras lo deja hacer, sosteniendo el silencio varios minutos hasta romperlo con una duda: – ¿Es... es terrible que esté tan orgulloso de él?

– Un poco – Combeferre por fin logra sonreír –. Depende. ¿Estás orgulloso de su valor, su sacrificio...?

– De haber tomado la decisión correcta. Es el único de nosotros con suficientes contactos y experiencia para sobrevivir en la prisión sin mayores daños – le da palmaditas a Courfeyrac que tiembla en sus brazos, de llanto o risa, y levanta las cejas hacia la expresión de Combeferre – ¿No?

Lo de Courfeyrac es definitivamente risa, si un poco histérica, y Combeferre demasiado atentamente limpia sus gafas.

– No le digas eso. La primera parte sí, no la... segunda – dice Combeferre, mordiéndose los labios.

– Estará bien – continua Enjolras, ignorándolos, con las mejillas rojas –. Sé que estará bien.

– _Por supuesto_ – asegura Combeferre, con una vehemencia que hace a sus dos amigos retroceder en el sofá hasta quedar al borde.

Combeferre abre y cierra la boca antes de volver a quitarse las gafas, pero para apretar una mano sobre sus ojos.

Enjolras acaricia el cabello de Courfeyrac y deja, por una vez, que el silencio se alargue.

 

**7\. Εὐρυδίκη (Eurídice)**

Grantaire sale de la cárcel con treinta años, veinte kilos menos y demasiado sobrio. No es precisamente que le faltara sol, pero tiene que poner una mano sobre sus ojos para ver bien. Es un día de verano infernal y lo único que logra pensar es que ojalá alguien recuerde traerle algo de ropa más delgada.

Junto a un auto demasiado caro para ser de cualquiera de ellos, lo esperan Feuilly y Joly.

– Las galletas las envía Jehan – saluda Joly, entregándole una cesta ridículamente adornada con coloridas calaveras del día de los muertos.

Grantaire mira la cesta y a sus amigos, alternativamente. Abre la boca, pero no consigue formular algo coherente.

Feuilly lo abraza.

– Has hecho mucha falta – murmura, como si no fuese suficiente estarlo sosteniendo. Grantaire no llora de la pura sorpresa.

– No te preocupes. Se hartarán de mi pronto.

– ¿Es esa forma de dar las gracias? – pregunta Lamarque, asomando por la ventana del conductor.

– ¡Senador! No soy digno – se estira a darle la mano. Lamarque abre la puerta para estrecharla entre las suyas, expresión solemne.

– Me quitas las palabras de la boca. Ha sido un honor trabajar con ustedes y espero no perder el contacto contigo en un futuro, Grantaire.

Joly lo empuja hacia la puerta trasera antes de que Grantaire pueda siquiera pensar qué contestar a eso. Feuilly se sienta en frente y da vuelta un cassette viejo con un boli. Grantaire aún sostiene la cesta, concentrado en las cuencas de las figuras, pintadas en azules y rojos negros.

– ¿Y… Enjolras? – se atreve a murmurar, sin enderezarse.

Joly le da palmaditas en la rodilla. El cassette resulta ser de Johnny Cash y Grantaire sonríe estúpidamente hacia sus manos todo el resto del viaje.

 

Courfeyrac le pidió perdón de todas las formas posibles, lo que desde el principio a Grantaire le pareció innecesario, así que no lo deja terminar de abrir la boca para levantarlo en una abrazo. Courf le besa toda la piel que encuentra cerca y se ríe con él, un sonido tan lleno de alivio que duele oírlo. Cuando se sueltan, Eponine abre sus brazos y luego desde Marius hasta Combeferre esperan su turno para atacarle con igual efusividad.

Enjolras no está entre ellos, pero Grantaire lleva callado suficiente tiempo para tragarse el veneno junto con el azúcar.

– Me siento Sísifo escapando de Tártarus en persona, sino en espíritu. ¡Jehan! Tengo tu libro – hurguetea su bolso, pero Jehan lo detiene con una mano en su muñeca que resiste luego abandonar el sitio.

– Es un regalo.

– No es necesario.

– Grantaire.

– Está por aquí, si me das un momento...

– _Grantaire_ – Jehan coge sus mejillas – ¿Estás bien?

Grantaire sigue mirando su bolso, sus zapatos. Alguien pone una mano en su nuca.

– El cuarto de arriba está vacío si necesitas descansar – Combeferre –. La celebración puede esperar.

– No es necesario. Después de que han preparado todo esto... – Cosette lo toma de la mano y entre varios lo empujan hasta la escalera. Cosette le besa la mejilla.

– Estaremos aquí cuando despiertes. Después de todo lo que te hemos esperado, podemos esperar un poco más.

Grantaire estrecha su mano un momento antes de subir, ojos en los escalones.

¿Fue siempre tan larga la escalera del Musain? ¿Estuvo siempre todo tan lleno de movimiento? ¿Había tantas ventanas, tanta luz? ¿Tanta risa?

En el segundo piso está Enjolras, concentrado en papeles desordenados sobre una mesa que no estaba allí años atrás. Se gira al oír ruido y su expresión al verlo es como si un rayo lo hubiese golpeado, quitándole todo color.

– Nadie – se le corta la voz –. _Nadie_ me aviso que habías llegado.

Les Amis son, según a quién le preguntes, revolucionarios o terroristas, guerrilleros en tierras de nadie; _figuras públicas_ cuando menos, aunque es el único título que genuinamente rehúyen. Enjolras está dentro de incontables listas criminales. Grantaire podría haber salido mucho antes con solo confesar su verdadero nombre (Enjolras se lo dijo como regalo de cumpleaños, casi una decada atrás).

En la prisión sólo podía oir su voz por televisión y radio, y las raras veces que les permitían usar los viejos computadores de la biblioteca. Inadecuado para un amante, pero suficiente para un fanático.

Apenas suficiente.

– Necesito un trago – es lo primero que le dice en persona, después de cinco años y tres meses, completamente estúpido.

Enjolras se tropieza en el apuro de servirle un vaso de vino. Grantaire no se pregunta por qué tenía una botella a mano (es el Musain, después de todo), pero se siente perturbado por la indignidad de que Enjolras le sirva a él, con sus ojos apagados, sus labios pálidos en una línea.

Grantaire lo detiene con una mano en el pecho y algo del vino se derrama sobre la mesa y los papeles. Enjolras ni se inmuta, visiblemente sorprendido por el contacto, ojos entre él y su mano un instante demasiado largo.

Grantaire recoge su brazo como tratando de encogerse entero.

– Creo que me apura más dormir en una cama de verdad – confiesa, no sin su usual tímida reverencia.

Enjolras no encuentra sus ojos.

– Por supuesto. Bossuet ha preparado el cuarto para ti – gesticula en su dirección con una mano –. Si necesitas... cualquier cosa, estaré... aquí. Justo aquí.

Grantaire da solo un paso antes de detenerse. No reconoce la expresión de Enjolras. No sabe si puede aún reconocerlo. Tiene el cabello corto y el rostro marcado por cansancio. Sus movimientos son demasiado quietos, lentos. Incluso su voz, que es aún un milagro, le parece más áspera. Y la forma en que actua no tiene sentido.

Nada de esto tiene ningún sentido.

– ¿Podrías acompañarme? – dice, porque está bastante seguro de no haber despertado por la mañana, nunca haberse subido al auto de Lamarque, jamás haber sido recibido con afecto y alegria por personas que probablemente darán su vida por cambiar el mundo.

Enjolras levanta violentamente la cabeza y encuentra sus ojos. 

Sonríe.

– No lo he dicho aún. Quería ser el primero en decírtelo, no sé si aún... Bienvenido, Grantaire – lo dice como si supiera que oírlo es un regalo –. Hay mucho que debes saber. ¿Quieres dormir o podemos hablar?

– Estoy eternamente a tu servicio, Apolo – murmura, clavandose las uñas en las palmas.

Enjolras tose, sonrojado, y se toma un momento, considerando algo. Cinco años y Grantaire aún sabe que esa expresión no acaba en nada bueno, pero honestamente recién ha salido de la cárcel y está enredado con un grupo de extremistas. ¿Qué puede ser peor?

Enjolras decide lo que sea que se le pasa por la cabeza y estira una mano hacia él con los albores de una sonrisa, poniendo la otra en su espalda e inclinándose ligeramente.

– Y yo al tuyo, Dionisio.

Si Grantaire no se traga su propia lengua es por intervención divina, pagana y del karma.

 

(Musichetta y Bossuet reparten vasos de vino entre las mesas, interrumpiendo conversaciones con sus voces, sus risas. Les Amis pasan demasiado tiempo luchando: Cualquier excusa para celebrar es estrujada de toda felicidad y por una vez, se sienten en derecho a reír. Todas las piezas vuelven a estar en su sitio.

Joly toma a Bossuet de la mano mientras pone énfasis en algún punto que trata de retratar a Combeferre, quien parece más concentrado en Courfeyrac, que está acurrucado bajo Jehan en un sofá. 

Musichetta cubre su campo de visión con los brazos cruzados.

– No.

– Tenemos mucho trabajo – Combeferre se re-acomoda innecesariamente las gafas –. Podriamos usar este lapso de tiempo para...

Bahorel le da una palmada en la nuca que resuena más de lo que duele. Todos se quedan mirando en abrupto silencio, incluyendo a Jehan y Courfeyrac. Combeferre cruza los brazos y se hunde profundo en la silla, expresión tan divertida como resignada.

– Supongo que podemos dar el día por perdido, entonces – murmura, fingiendo irritación, y deja que Bahorel le desordene el cabello.

Musichetta les da una mirada exhasperada y afectuosa y se va a sentar junto a Feuilly y Cosette, a mirar a Gavroche y Eponine hacer como que no espían atentamente todo lo que ocurre en el segundo piso. Sus morisquetas que informan a todos sin palabras de que pueden reír aún más, celebrar y hacer ruido hasta que las velas ya no ardan.)

**Author's Note:**

> A veces existo en [tumblr](http://chocolaticida.tumblr.com/).


End file.
